


I Can Do Better This Time

by Friend



Category: Death Note
Genre: 2 smart 2 talk about, Coma, F/M, M/M, MIKAMI CHANGED IT FROM T TO M, MIKAMI MADE IT AWKWARD, My First Fanfic, Other, Sleep, Triggers, he's all welcome, l's a little snot, light's a little snot, mikami gets an ere- Lights writing in his death note and Ryuk is going to sleep, mikami is obsessed with light, more characters later - Freeform, omg mikami, ryuk is the shinigami guide, the biker attacks, the biker is scary, the offer of being a suger daddy, the talk of sex, there is unwanted speach, there may be unwanted kissing, trigger warning, whaat the hell mikami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/pseuds/Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light dies. It makes him think about life, and who would get the death note if not for him. Only when it actually happened did Light know it was a terrible mistake. Now re-birthed as a shimigami, Light tries to protect the things and people he wants, and tries to understand his feelings for L.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to put a warning, I didn’t read the manga, I watched the anime and if some things are wrong please correct me and ill try to fix it, also in the anime/manga Mikami and Light are four years apart from each other but in this Mikami either 1. is there as an intern of some sort or 2. visits the school a lot (for reasons that will be shown soon) and in this way they are in the same school at this time. Lastly this was inspired by other people's fanfics/ opinions and they may have an occurring theme within themselves. Editing help is cool. I have no beta...

Light never really wanted to die; he wasn’t surprised that he died, although he expected to end up as the world's savior by then. He felt disappointed that he was stuck to never exist again and during that 'oh so' painful death. Light wanted to go somewhere, to exist, to be proven of his existence happened. To see his father again. 

He regretted the fact that he would only be remembered as a murderer, he was the beginning of a new world, a better world that would of been only full of the good and innocent, if it weren’t for Mikami’s idiocy on the hiding of the death note. No Mikami was an idiot and showed Near where it was, but he was still the best choice. Light didn’t put all the blame on Mikami, he himself should of been able to come up with a plan to write everyone's names on the piece of death note in his watch. He was so close; just letters away. It was all over now, nothing here; just him and the silence was driving him insane. He could feel his body-or whatever sentient or obsolete being he was-humming still trying to become this-that worlds king. He knew it wouldn’t happen. Whatever hopes that even possibly sprang up into his mind were instantly shot down. Sometimes he hated his logical side even though it was what made him so close to becoming his world's savior. 

Now he had nothing, was nothing, and existed in nothing. He would cry but he wanted to hold on to whatever pride he had left. He still felt the pain of dying, a numb feeling, that made his limbs-were those limbs?- shake. He remembered all the things he wished he had figured out about himself, like why girls weren’t in his interests other than to manipulate them. He wanted to figure out why his glances always went to Ryuzaki and why when he died, the other half of him that wasn’t celebrating his death made some of his fake tears real. He had focused on school, and then becoming king, he hadn't figured himself out. He supposed with all the time he'd have now; he'd be able to figure it out.

He thought about his father. Although at that point it was needed to kill him, he did not want to see his Father die. The hope of even meeting him in the afterlife was already abolished. Light thought of his life if someone else grabbed the notebook. Would Ryuk still of been amused? Would Misa get the death note still, would his father still be alive?

As his brain started in motion about this his eyes slowly closed as if sleep was taking over, Light wished he was tired, and that this was sleep but as his eyes gave over to darkness the last thought going through his mind was, ‘What if Mikami had the death note first?” 

-  
As all Light saw was darkness suddenly there was Mikami looking a bit younger then when Light knew him, but still around the same age. He was looking at a book and leaning against a outside wall; his scarf covering his lower face even though the weather didn’t yet call for it. His glasses slightly covered up where he was looking, a young boy with slightly reddish hair stood up, looked at a book and started reciting what was in it, then sat down again. A slight blush appeared on Mikami’s face as he stared at the boys slowly moving lips, “so cute.” came out of his mouth before he could help it.

He looked back up at the boy only to see him staring at something. As Mikami looked at it too, it looked like a black note book, Mikami gasped, it seemed to fall from the sky. Worried about his Light, he went to go grab it, as soon as his Light looked away of course.

“His Light? Since when am I his?” Light breathed out as he stared at Mikami scurrying to grab the death note. 

“I didn’t even know him in high school, how is he here?” He looked around then saw himself. Experimentally he started walking on nothing; only to smirk when his strides were immediately as fast as before he died. Light could blame him being fit on tennis, since he usually only studied. As he touched the window his hand went through. He fell through the window down through the desk past the floor and onto the lower level. Quickly he stopped himself and pushed himself back on the other floor. As he settled down he focused on the table and put his hand on it, feeling appeased when his hand didn’t go through. He sat down on the desk and looked at himself, so bored with this world. He remembered this time in his life and scoffed realizing how uncomplicated it was. Feeling nostalgic; he poked his own back with his finger.

Suddenly he was looking from young Light’s view; live Light's view, his hand fell on the desk and he gasped, the smacking sound reverberating around the class. As the teacher asked what's wrong, he focused on getting out of the body. As he achieved not actually being in his own body, as live Light made up an excuse and everyone went back to work, Light reached for his live self only to be cut off.

“You might not want to do that Light.” and the chomping of an apple filled his ears.

“Ryuk!” Light yelled angrily at the apple loving shinigami in front of him.

Ryuk’s smile only widened.


	2. I'm a... shimigami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple of kudos on this and i feel extremely happy! Feel free to leave comments

Lights face turned into a snarl as he looked at Ryuk; his annoying face stuck in a smile, “You killed me, I could of still gone on, I could’ve been this planet's savior! I thought I was your amusement!”

Ryuk pulled out his death note, but as Light noticed he looked older his hair- or was it feathers had gone a bit gray. Ryuk opened the page where only Light’s name was written down the writing neat, then looked at Light, “It’s been a long time since I wrote this, I’ve been bored out of my mind, your humans went into a amusing state of no justice after the last L wannabe died, they all needed more of the fake L's the longer this went on. After that no matter what I did to the human world, no one has been as interesting as you. So here we are! I am your shimigami guide.” Ryuk cackled when he saw the look of Lights face.

“Ryuk am I a Shimi…” he paused surprised that this would even be an option, “Am I a Shimigami?” Light regained his posture and stared at Ryuk, Ryuks smile widened again at Light’s behavior.

“Of course you're a shimigami! Have you looked at yourself? Have you even noticed your wings?” Ryuk cackled again as Light’s eyes widened.

Light looked down and found himself staring at a makeshift feather shirt. “Looks like you have versatile wings.” Ryuk croaked out between cackles. It was true of course his black wings bended in a way that wings should never bend. the base of the wings were covered in feathers only to immediately go up, over Light’s shoulders across his chest showing his belly button then the ends flaring out. He had a sudden thought that his upper body but mostly his back would be very cold. He looked past his wings to see black leather boots and black low rise ripped skinny jeans ripped so much that you could almost see all of his legs. He noticed there was a vertical hole that went a bit on his ass that showed the curve of it. He quickly made sure threads covered it then looked at Ryuk.

“What am I wearing, Ryuk?” Light said in a aggravated voice.

Ryuk stopped his cackles once more to say, “You're wearing Shimigami clothes of course. Have you noticed your death note yet?” Light looked between his wings and saw the death note, this one had a clip connected to it and Ryuk said, “That's your method of carrying it, clip it on your jeans.”

As soon as it was clipped Light’s wings unraveled themselves. Light tried fluttering them only to cough at the amount of air coming from his large wings. He flapped them more and started flying, no longer standing on nothing. He smirked at the thought of being a god that could fly. As he came down Ryuk had another apple and a mask. 

“Here take this. It’ll hide you from your boyfriend over here.”

“Light put the mask on, and then was handed a hat that covered all his hair, the mask looked like a skull of a raven. As Ryuk started flying away, Light followed.

“Wait, boyfriend?” Light asked Ryuk. Ryuks cackle was louder than usual as he soured towards Mikami.

“That boy with the obsession towards you, Mikami. You decided that you wouldn’t get the death note, but he would. So here we are, this is Mikami’s story now. That doesn’t mean that you are normal though. You’re soul is going to stop inhabiting that body soon, and you're going to take it.”

“Wait, where did this come from?” Light yelled to Ryuk who stopped at Light's question.

“It means that you're going to make me amused again.”

-  
They followed Mikami for the rest of the day, Light asking a multitude of questions and Ryuk cackling at all of them. Mikami hadn’t used it yet but spent an alarming amount of time thinking about Light, “I think my Light would like this scarf”, “My Light would never be as rambunctious as these… children!”, “My Light would have already finished all his homework by now…”. He knew where Light went went to cram school, and where he lived. 

Light was terrified as he watched his live self reading the magazine at the store and saw the bikers come, but this time Light didn’t have the book and Mikami was three shelves down, not seeing anything but live light’s ass. 

Light had to watch as his live version put the magazine down and ran out the door. Light knew what he was going to do, and it wasn’t logical at all. Ryuk whispered, "That soul is slowly disintegrating for you to come into that body.” 

Light watched as Mikami slowly walked to where Light just was only to watch the scene play out, he was to slow and he didn’t hear the bikers name. Light reached for his death note and pen as he watched the biker with “91” over his head being yelled at by live Light, the woman ran away while the biker went up to live Light. and punched him in the face. Although live Light had superior fighting skills, he wasn’t all there. Live Light fell and the biker went and kicked him in the stomach, over and over again.

“You! Made! Me! Lose! My! Woman!” he yelled, each kick getting a word. Light looked at his name and wrote it down as fast as he could, he felt every kick, and he felt every last drop of fear radiating from live Light. Mikami was running out the door as Light finished writing the death. 

The biker grabbed live Light by the collar and pulled him out to the street only to drop him and kick him in the stomach. Light almost screamed as live Light did, he would be dead soon; hit by a truck, but before the truck could even come close to hitting him, he whispered, “Why don’t yous become my woman huh? Yous look close enough to a girl huh, I would pay yous if you were a good fuck. How ‘bout yous come wit me?” He stumbled back and the truck hit him, and almost live Light, but Mikami scooped him up first. 

At this point live Light was gone and Light was pushed into his own body.

As soon as he got there he didn’t care that it was Mikami his stalker holding him. He gripped onto him and cried, he cried more than he ever did before. Mikami picked him up as the bikers friends went to go check on their now dead friend. 

Light was terrified his shirt was unbuttoned, the buttons had all fell off, his jacket was torn, his pants were falling off and he almost killed himself. He was in pain, but he didn't want to go to the hospital. He wanted to go cry in his bed and he wanted L. He didn't know why he wanted L of all people, he was his worst enemy but nothing seemed better than L himself. 

“I’m going to bring you to a hospital okay?” Mikami said to Lights trembling body.

“No bring me home, please…” Light than whispered his address even though he knew Mikami knew it.

He would forget about this... wouldn’t he?


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light needs to ask some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has a lot of Light bashing himself, feel free to comment and/or offer to be my beta!!!
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MasqueradingChaos !!!!
> 
> This chapter was extremely embarrassing to write, I had to write Mikami as creepy as possible and that meant some unpleasant awkward moments for me, and for everyone else even in the vicinity for me... Also the rating was changed, Just. For. That. Moment. (hopefully)

When Soichiro Yagami got the call that a man came home with Light’s beaten, crying and bleeding body, and that he was resisting going to the hospital he raced home. His poor son, Yagami heard as he bolted out of the building rumors still spreading to the top and bottom of it. He ran in the door and saw the paramedics, Sachiko holding a bruised and bloody hand, she was crying, he heard Sayu yelling from her room, “Mom what's happening! Why can’t I come down?” He saw a boy with black or dark green hair clenching his fists together, and he seemed to be muttering something. Than he heard Light’s voice, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” sobbing between each word.

-  
It wasn’t that Light was scared of the hospital, he just didn’t want to go; or at least that's what Light told himself. He wasn’t scared of people he just wanted to go to his room, give Ryuk an apple, do his work and sleep. Although it would be a problem because it seemed that he couldn’t stop saying no, and he couldn’t stop crying.

The first feelings he got from being alive again was pain, and fear. He died in pain and fear and everything came over him he was dying again, and even though he had seen that man die before, and he himself died before, getting beat to death, or taken as a...a fuck toy was terrifying. This would never of happened if he had just stayed dead, why oh why couldn’t of he of stayed dead.

The paramedics were trying to get him in the ambulance his mother was begging him and Sayu was yelling. His logical side told him to get in the ambulance but no he didn’t… he wouldn’t… he couldn’t… no. His father touched the side of his head and he looked at him. He remembered him dying too.

“Hey dad.” Light tried to say but it only came out as, “no no no.” he starting sobbing more, this hurt him a lot. He heard his Father whisper something then he went limp. The paramedics picked him up on to the gurney, and Light blacked out.

-  
Light waked up to the beep of a machine he looked around him and saw his father sleeping on the chair next to him. He could see that his Father hadn’t been there for more than 3 hours. He looked over and saw Ryuk eating a apple in the corner. He rubbed his eyes, I.V. trailing after. Ryuk than croaked, “You can get out of that body if you focus, just close your eyes and try.” as Light got out of his body, his wings unfolded themselves and he followed Ryuk out of the hospital. 

He followed him to a tree where a bucket of apples laid. Ryuk grabbed an apple and bit off the bottom half only to look at Light, daring him to ask a question, and as Lights voice wasn’t heard, Ryuk bit the rest of the apple and turned towards him, “You have questions to ask.”

Lights mouth opened in surprise; his emotions showing more easily. Ryuk had never asked anything of the sort before, and he usually didn’t want to give Light the open option for this, he was never on Light’s side. Ryuk was older though, showing in his speech and feathers. He was bored for a long time after Light and it must have done something to him. 

“I… I…” he rasped. He looked at the branch he was sitting upon. He gritted his teeth, he was pathetic. First he has a chance to be a god, and gets killed; now he is a god and just because of some… cretin, degenerate, he was being blocked from becoming who he is destined to be. He couldn’t even speak to Ryuk. 

He would think that actually dying would have traumatized him more but no. A man on a motorcycle had made him worthless. He would need to get started on killing people as Kira, but could he even? With that name traced on his notebook even more desperately than he had ever written anyone else's name. It was the first thing he would ever see when he opened his death note. He shivered at the thought.

He gulped and brought his head up to face Ryuk, making sure none of the fear that still coursed through his body wasn’t shown. Ryuk's smile seemed to grow at that. his lips pursed and he licked them. Taking a deep breathe he began.

“I ha-ve already died... once, I have killed h-im be-before… why, why am I… li-ke thi...s now?” he sighed as the words left his mouth. He was pathetic, he looked down. He was suppose to be in his prime, planning how to get Ryuk’s death note finding L, pushing the lead from him in Japan to America where L wouldn’t even meet him. He was suppose to have plans for L, and everything else. No though, he had to be a baby over this. He was a god, he achieved his goal to become on yet. He could rule the world if he wanted to, yet…

“Oh you still are traumatised over your death, try looking at Matsuda with a gun again.” Lights mouth opened remembering the shots, the scars that should be in his body ached, “The reason this is so much more is because this is a new area for you, no one has ever attacked you sexualy, and because of your hidden desires for the same sex, and the fact that the closest you’ve gotten to a terrifying proposal like this was the girls who asked you out, this is put into a different area in your very human mind and you can’t handle it yet. That doctor show that went into a craze in 2050 said this still could be a problem within adulthood.”

Light looked away, he was a high school student currently how long until this would stop?

As Ryuk popped the last apple in his mouth he chewed, loudly and Light glared at him.   
“Well seems like that was the end to your brilliant questions. It’s time for you to return to your body, and speak with that boyfriend stalker.”

As they flew back Light looked at the sky, admiring how it looked. He would own that sky soon, he needed to. 

He returned to his body with his father staring into his hands, rubbing his eyes and sighing. When he touched his father's warm finger for the first time since he died he smiled a bit. Soichiro immediately lifted his head at Lights touch.

“My boy!” He immediately hugged Light and Light, ever so slowly hugged him back. 

“H-hello dad… wh-at happ...ened…” Light was able to scrape the words past his lips, wanting reassurance that… the man… the biker was… he needed to know if his death note worked. 

“We’re still piecing it together, don’t worry. One person was killed by a truck though.” His father slowly said. Although on Light’s face he looked confused inside he had just won a battle, that horrible… that terrible… he was dead and that was all that mattered.

“Okay Dad… ca-an I go to sle...ep n-ow?” Light was exhausted and all he wanted was some dreamless sleep. 

“Actually Light you can’t, the boy who saved you is here to visit, and you need to get a cast soon after that, you wouldn’t keep still no matter what we did so we couldn’t do it than.” His Dad replied. As Light looked at his Dad, he realized that Kira wasn’t a thing yet, he still could come home or take breaks. It still was a couple days till people started to notice Kira was a thing, and Light would have to begin soon. 

Light nodded and Soichiro kissed his only sons head, “Alright Light I’ll send Mikami in. I’ll come back with your Mother after work.” Light froze.

Mikami is here? Wait this could ruin everything, he could speak about the death note, someone would hear it, and when L gets his hands on that Deathnote there is going to be connections to me… Mikami! He’s always the problem. 

As Ryuk went towards the window then immediately lowered himself so no one could see him, Light cursed out Mikami watching Ryuk's figure disappear, There are two options here, I could start crying when he comes in or I could… NO! Never going to happen… What else can I do though?

As Mikami stepped in the room, Light immediately tried to start crying, only to not be able to bring any tears. As he saw Ryuk in the corner of the window holding up a sign that read, ‘Not yet in control of all body functions!!!’ Light would have scowled but had to keep on looking pitiful, his bottom lip stuck out a bit and trembled, his eyes although not crying, had collected enough water for them to be glossy, he sniffed a bit and cast his head downwards. He knew that Mikami; his apparent stalker would find this very cute, and at least might pity him enough not to speak about it. 

“Hey Light, my names Mikami, and, and I saved you earlier… You uh broke my phone… also.”

Light put his head up, in mock confusion with also some of his own, he didn’t remember breaking Mikami’s phone… he looked away from Mikami and struggled out, “I’m so...rry Mi-ka-mi, I didn’t me-mean to break you...r pho...ne...” Light made sure that he extra plumped his lips when saying “Mi-ka-mi” adding the breaks to emphasize the amount of cute he was putting in his words.

“Mi-ka-mi,” Light started again, “aren’t y-ou the one fro...m outsi...de the hall-hallway?” He looked Mikami straight in the eyes than, his quivering lips and glossy eyes getting shine on them.

Now while Light was trying his best to get Mikami away from him, and off any subject of crime, Mikami was having a hard time not shoving his lips on his Lights, his lips were just screaming that they wanted to be swollen with kisses, and his eyes said for him to pull off his pants right now, and fuck his Light till he screamed with pleasure. His Lights hospital robe showed a bit of his collarbone and some of his chest, and Mikami wanted to leave kiss marks there. 

You could say that Lights distraction was working, but only on a minimal amount, Mikami now wanted to stay longer and just watch Light.

Light needed Mikami to go, he wasn’t speaking and was staring lustfully at him. He looked down and yawned, then preceded in rubbing his eyes, as Mikami seemed to snap out of it, he groggily said, “I’m tired Mi-ka-mi, I-I’m go-ing to sleep n...ow?” 

Mikami immediately stood up, arms in awkward angles and yelled, “YEAH SURE!” and went for the doorway. Before he went through he whispered, “They will pay, everyone who ever tried anything like this.” then quickly left the room.

As Light realized a large sigh and leaned back on his hospital bed, Ryuk came up to him, “Hey Light.”

“Yes Ryuk?”

“Did you notice what his arms were covering?”

“No Ryuk.”

“They were covering his ere-”

“I’m going to write names down in my death note now Ryuk, goodnight Ryuk!”


	4. Delete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to fangirl_till_death_do_us_part , and BeautifulTendencies !!!!
> 
> Again my writing isn't perfect, so if you would like to be my beta, just comment or ask me!!! I also kinda feel bad about such short chapters, please comment on weather you would like shorter, faster chapters; or longer, slower chapters!
> 
> Mikami is in this one again...
> 
> LASTLY YOU DONT KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS TO SEARCH UP "LIGHT YAGAMI SHIRTLESS" TO CHECK IF LIGHT HAS MUSCLES AARGHHHH

As soon as Mikami… relieved himself he left the hospital death note swatted under his arm, in his satchel. He had already tested the so called “Death Note” on a shooter who appeared on the news. His second try was on a world famous killer, who was being sentenced for a few years instead of his entire life. He used heart attacks and had the weird feeling to say, “Also.” when he thought that. His school years were doing well, and he was almost finished, closer to putting the scum of the earth where they belonged. 

As he wrote down the rest of the names for the day when he got back he laughed, yelling, “Delete! Delete! DELETE!” His glasses slipping off his face as he wrote down the last name. He smiled at himself then grabbed his laptop sitting on his chair, doing his school work quickly as possible. 

When he finished he stretched out his fingers only to see two monsters in the laptop reflection.

Mikami screamed.  
-

When Mikami left, Light napped for a bit, got a cast on his sprained wrist, and went back to his hospital room, there was still a good 3 and a half hours till his father and mother cold possibly come. He -even though telling Ryuk he would- did not write anything in his death note. Note with that name written so deeply in the pages.

When Ryuk entered the room, Light immediately closed his eyes, dropped his head back and appeared as if he was asleep. He left his room in his shinigami form and followed Ryuk to the top of the hospital, quiet and empty. As Ryuk threw the crow hat at him, and some black lipstick, saying the words, “Smudge it a bit” 

He put on the lipstick, smudging it at the corner of his lips and placed the mask on, opening his mouth to try and say something, only to gasp when the mouth opened as well. He then scowled, he sounded like a pubescent dramatic teenager, he was Light Yagami, he was a shinigami and he was going to be a god of the perfect world.

“Try to imagine having tattoos across your chest and arms.” Ryuk's voice filled his ears before Light could complain about himself more. As he imagined he felt something squirming across his body, starting at the wings. He gritted his teeth as the squirming started to stop and seemed to seep into his skin. 

“Open your eyes Light and look at yourself.” As Light looked at himself, ravens and crows seemed to be stuck in one motion on his upper body. The birds were the same colour as his wings, birds on his collarbones seeming to be hanging on them, as if they were branches. The birds formed a skull on the middle of his chest, his muscles were hidden with the amount of birds that were upon his skin but where his muscles weren’t covered they were obvious, the birds pointing to the lines on his chest. 

“Now try to make them move.” Ryuk's voice cut through the silence like a knife, Light feeling smug over this one fact about himself that only a few people would now- and hopefully less have. He felt the liquid move from the depths of his skin to the forefront, then watched as the birds started to fly across his body. The birds stopped at their beginning position and Light raised his head away from his body, only to see a capped sword being thrown at him. 

-

Light of course caught the sword, then dropped it only to catch it by the straps. He looked pointedly at Ryuk, “What is this?” he said coldly.

“You have to put on appearances a sword will help with that.” Ryuk grounded out.

Light put on the swords straps around his waist, his back with wings wouldn’t be a good idea so there it was strapped his hand resting on the handle. The position felt strangely comfortable but he pushed the feeling aside focusing on Ryuk as Lights own wings unraveled themselves.

“It’s also never bad to have some extra defence.” Ryuk said quietly then flew off, Light following close behind.

-

They landed on a building roof, Ryuk pulling out his death note and writing the name of a 30 year old man whose name Light ignored, noticing how the 95 over his head disappeared when a man came and stabbed him with his pocket knife, the other man had 5 years left; his crooked smile showing his smoke ridden teeth and his scent, even though far away filled Lights nose. the smoker ran away with the wallet and light remembered his name, for his death note.

Although Ryuk did write down the man's death, the smoker seemed to be practiced in mugging. Light could not let him run free, the guilty needed to be dealt with, to be taken away from this world he was creating. The one that had been stopped because of a single man's death.

Ryuk turned towards Light, his smile clenched on his face, “If you speak make sure you can actually speak, you don’t want him to know that you're here, do you?”

Lights face stayed as blank as a fresh piece of paper as he stated, “H-him, who?”

Ryuk laughed and then replied, “Follow me.”

-

When Light heard Mikami’s “Delete”’s he immediately was ashamed ‘This is who I picked to be the fourth Kira… I’m an idiot.’ He grumbled to himself as Mikami's hand went dramatically across the page.

Suddenly Mikami moved his hand to beside him pressing play on a button, classical music playing. Each stroke of his hand went with the page, Mikami seemed more and more like a god's disciple the more names appeared by his scraggly writing. If Light wasn’t becoming the god of this world, the new world he would be scared.

As Mikami grabbed his laptop after his glasses falling down, than being pushed up by the forths nimble fingers, he started writing the clicking of the keyboard not stopping.

When Mikami noticed the two gods in the mirror he screamed. 

He immediately jumped up and went to the door, the door was pulled open and he was in position to sprint away. His stance changed slowly, he stood up straight and pushed his glasses up, “You two are shinigami right?”

-

As Mikami explained the fact that he believed an entity would come for the death note, and help him get rid of the scum of the world, Light looked around. Mikami’s bedroom. Mikami was still in school so the actual room was ugly, all a student could afford and such. Other than that everything in the room was perfectly in order, down to the books on the shelves and the bed. 

As Ryuk replied to Mikami, telling him the same thing he told Light when he found the Death note, Light moved to the desk. There was an apple on it red and plump, though not as good as the apples he gave Ryuk, he threw it backwards the shinigami stopping to catch it in his mouth and chew.

“H-hey that was mine!” Mikami nervously said to the crow- or raven shinigami who tilted his head when Mikami stated this. Mikami had not yet gained composure over meeting the gods so soon.

“I just started a couple of weeks ago,” Mikami began to say but Light blocked it out. Mikami had gotten the death note the day… IT happened. Light woke up the next day… right?

Light leaned on the table behind him, wishing he could go and retry this all. He knew though, that it wasn’t possible and that he would have to deal with this world.

 

Mikami than rubbed between his eyes, a bit frustrated. It had taken so long for him to write down any names. after what happened with Light, and it obviously wasn’t getting any better.

Light uncurled his wings from his body, nodding to Ryuk; a sign that Ryuk would come back for him later. Most likely when Mikami was asleep.

Light flew off, got to the hospital and the door swung open. Soichiko and Sayu ran in, Soichiro standing at the doorway smiling sadly, they asked him how he was and he smiled; they seemed to all remember where all his injuries were, Sayu only hitting a bad rib once. Light looked at all of them and smiled. Than he realized what he needed to ask about. 

“How long have I been asleep?”


	5. Months work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lind L. Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this being so late and so short, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to updatecausethisisagoodstory because they basically gave me an extra push to keep writing. Also this story is dedicated to Zhang. I realized that my writing of this hasn't been to well so I'm going to try to up my writing skills. Also I am working on a mattimir/mattoly fanfic from daredevil, so if you would like to read it, it should be up soon. Offers to be my beta are always appreciated and I would love them <3 And last but not least I would REALLY appreciate it if anyone could tell me what stories they like better, short and quick or long and slow. See you guys next time! -friend

Light’s eyes widened; It had been a month, Mikami took a month to use the death note for that much, an entire month he missed because of… He didn’t… he had to start his conquering, and he had to lead L away from Japan. His eyes met the bedsheets and his eyes started watering ‘Oh great you work now!’ he angrily thought to himself.

He remembered all his schoolwork from his last life, so school wasn’t a problem, he’d just remake everything that he had already made; maybe boost it from a 99% to a 100%.

He laughed at himself, he was pathetic. As tears started to roll down Lights cheeks, Soichiko grabbed his hand. Lights head landed on his chest, he simply whispered, “Why me?” before his family wrapped him up in a hug. 

-

His family had left, and Light got off the bed, stretching his legs and looking around the room. His body was still functioning strangely, like how a new pair of shoes feel. He turned on the T.V. Flowers were on the windowsill, each from a different person, Kiyomi, some girls from his school, a boy from his school, his mother, Mikami, and Lind L. Taylor. Light thought about where he heard that name before, and recalled the man who pretended to be L before. Light killed him. Without the task force, and L immediately responding, he had not been catched, although Light doubted that the criminal would still be out there.

“Hello m-my na-me is Light Yaga-a-ami.” Light practiced trying to stop his stuttering.  
“Hello my na-name is Li-ight Yag-a-mi.”  
“Hello,” he took a deep breath, “my name is L-ight Yagami-i”

Light spent the rest of the day going through phrases, either perfecting them, or getting close to perfecting them. He laid himself on top of the bed, lifting the covers over his legs, and whispering out, “Hello my name is Light Yagam-i.”

-

Light dreamt of his death, the bullets inside his body, the scratch as his name was written in Ryuk’s death note, he had woken up with a gasp, biting his tongue while yelling, “Fuck!” he rubbed his forehead and sat out of the bed, Light would be dismissed from the hospital soon, and he would only need some guidance counselling, and Light was sure he could talk his Father and Mother out of.

He got out of bed and walked towards the washroom, putting his head against the mirror, he spat out the blood from his mouth then washed it out. He rubbed some water on his forehead and went to lay down again, it had been a long day and Light did not want to continue with it. He laid his head on the pillow, but kept the blankets off.  
-

“Light wake up”

Light groaned.

“Light hurry up or I will eat your adam's apple.”

“Ugh Ryuk…” Light responded to the shinigami's constant groaning.

“Light you may want to see this.”

The sun was up, and Light looked around, Ryuk pointing to the remote on the table, 

“Turn it to that channel you used to watch before, the one where you first learned about L.”

Light grimaced and picked up the remote, hands slightly shaking as he took in what Ryuk said.

The T.V. blinked on and with it light changed the channel, a static sound filling the room.

“-e like to apologize for the interruption, as of now we are bringing you a live broadcast of Interpol’s ICP burio” a pause filled the room, thick like syrup, Light's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He closed his eyes, shinigami form racing to Mikami’s apartment as the news reporter spoke again.

Light arrived at Mikami’s wearing the mask Ryuk had thrown on him, and lipstick smudged over his mouth, birds on his stomach. He watched as Lind L. Taylor started gurgling, hands grasping at his chest and his head flopping on the table. 

Light stood still watching as Mikami laughed, slight “delete”’s spilling from his mouth, he had given L the first clue, the thing that led him first to Light. Light's anger boiled as Mikami spoke again, “What’s wrong L? Cat’s got your tongue, L?” he started laughing again. 

Light lunged at Mikami when “L” came on the screen, cough started L’s words.

“You imb-ecile! You led him right t-towards u-you!” 

Mikami scrambled away from the estranged shinigami, eyes darting to the screen where L was talking, taking in everything he said. By the end of the program all Mikami did was sit down on his bed and place his head in his hands. 

“Well this will be fun than.” Mikami got out of his mouth,still a bit frightened to speak.  
Light paced the room, beak closed but his mouth in a scowl.

Ryuk grabbed Light’s arm and flew out of the room with a simple, “This seems interesting.” leaving his mouth.  
When Light got back to the hospital he immediately fell asleep, the stress of Mikami and L taking over.


	6. I need to stop pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry, I have been having a serious case of writers block, and today I felt bad about not updating enough so I'm giving you guys this... I think this story will be short fast chapters, so hopefully I will be updating more often. This chapter is dedicated to MasqueradingChaos and LifeOfFiction, thanks for doing those comments, they always remind me that someone wants me to update! Offers to be my beta will be accepted, these are all un-beta'd. It you are reading my daredevil fic, the bottom note is for you!

Weeks later Light was sauntering out of the guidance counselor room, able to pretend that he was fine, convincing even his sister of it, which in fault of her upcoming detective skills was harder than it was before the accident, maybe also because a slight stutter fell over his words, like rain on the ground.

Light was in his school uniform, he had already been ahead of the class, and with all the extra time he finished the rest of the work that would be assigned till the end of the year. His family had taken him out of cram school, Light handing in the already finished works, resulting him with a perfect grade. He had been driven from school to the guidance counselor’s office, than Light somehow convincing his Mother to let him walk home. 

His bag’s strap laid on his shoulder, his steps bouncing the brown bag upon his body.His thoughts trailed to his first meeting with the guidance counselor. The guidance counselor’s room was full of his scent, overwhelming Light as the 50 year old man licked his already dry lips, the man had a room that looked outdated, the wallpaper had a smell of glue that hung silently below the man’s musk. The table had a computer on it, looking around five years old, the man was slightly taller than Light, and on the side of his desk read “Dr. AR Utah” in bolded letters spanning the piece of wood which it was engraved on. The man was unpleasant and always smelt like old bananas on Tuesdays.

The last day was a relief from him, Light no longer dealing with the balding man’s constant blathering about what happened to him, and no longer having to smile politely at the man when he said something that made his blood chill. Light had to take the subway home, observing the people around him from under and over his book. There was a woman in a floaty summer dress beside a man in a tank top and shorts, them slightly leaning across each other, sitting in silence but in comradery, a slight pang hit Light, the thought of L passing through his thoughts.

He left the thought and looked over two seats, a woman in her 60’s to 70’s sat, holding her bag to her chest, as if someone was going to steal it from her own hands. Maybe that’s what movies did to people, they thought things would happen to them that never really happen. Although Light couldn’t really think that, he scoffed quietly, his life was the equivalent of one of the fantasy dramas Sayu liked. He pulled his bag up and looked at the woman closer, her hair was put up into a bun, the wrinkles on her face smudged her cheeks down a bit, the numbers above her head said, “72” Light ignored her name, casting his eyes away from the woman.

About five seats away from him there was a girl, she had earbuds in and was bobbing her head. She was reading a magazine; Misa was on the cover, with Hideki Ryuga, doing a weird pose. Light smiled a bit, Misa was a bother, but she reminded him of the time he had with L, when he wasn’t Kira. Light switched his attention back to the girl, she was wearing black shorts and a frilly red shirt, a vest over it. Her hair was straightened and the occasional piece pink or black. She wore platform boots and was wearing black lipstick. Light looked away and grabbed his book, sighing quietly, the rest of the girls were looking at him, and seeing when people die was slightly depressing, although Light came to terms with it a very long time ago.

He felt the stares of the girls while reading, the hair on his neck standing up, he sighed and closed his book, placing it into his bag. Light moved his bag to his lap, crossing his legs while threading his hands through his hair. When his stop came Light got off last second, slipping through the doors before any of the girls could follow him.

When he arrived at his house he smiled politely to his Mother, ate dinner, and went upstairs with a simple, “I have some extra work I need to do.” walking into his room, and locking the door. He sat on the bed, blanket creasing under his weight, him lying down on the bed, and closing his eyes.

“It needs to stop.” He whispered, darkness taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've got about a sentence done in the daredevil one, but I would really want that story to be longer and slower but I know what I want. If you would like me to go faster, best way is to comment! If you haven't read it, but would like to, it is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4285086/chapters/9705801  
> (trigger warning: there is attempted rape in the first chapter of a side oc )  
> Check it out if you can!


End file.
